burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
El-Train Tracks
The El-Train Tracks (abbreviation for "Elevated Train Tracks") is an urban railway found in the Downtown Paradise district, which is located in Paradise City. As its name rightfully suggests, it is elevated above the main roads of said district. The railway forms a ring around the core Downtown Paradise and reaches out over the River and into the Palm Bay Heights district, it can be noted that a 355 yard portion of the east tracks are located in the Paradise Wharf sub-district of Harbor Town. Not all of the El Train rail network is accessible to drivers, as an entire section (from the Junkyard in West Acres to the Andersen Street and Glancey Avenue intersection) is cut off by barriers. Track Layout The tracks form a loop around the very heart of Paradise City. Considering the start to be the under-construction bridge over the River, the tracks continue east over 1st Street. Between Fry Avenue and Root Avenue, players will notice a Billboard in the middle of the tracks, marking a section where the tracks split up and open the platform; the gap can be used to drop down from the tracks, or jump onto them thanks to 2 Natural Ramps. At the Root Avenue junction, turning left (early) and cutting the corner brings the rails to the first station (see below). It then heads north up Root Avenue where drivers will notice a slight downhill slope. The tracks then veer over Andersen Street. It can be noted that the outer wall of this corner is open and allows drivers on the track section to access the first story of the Mall, in the continuity of the Street. Over Andersen Street and nearing the Downtown gas station, the 2 tracks split up again and another whole section is created; another Billboard is also placed over this gap. The rails continue on over Andersen until the Glancey Avenue intersection, where the tracks turn north. Unfortunately, drivers cannot continue on the elevated tracks and are forced down because of a barrier which blocks the rails. There are two openings at this end, one directly in the same axis as the road below, leading drivers past the intersection, heading for the Webster Avenue intersection; the second is slightly to the left of the first and is orientated in such a way that players are forced down into the back alley cutting the building block in two, stretching as far as the 4th Street and Webster Avenue junction. The railway continues north on Glancey Avenue and approaches station 3 (see below), the turn it then takes is quite odd as it swerves at a 90° angle onto Young Avenue. The railway crosses the River and arrives at the Young & Riverside Avenue intersection. At this point, the tracks split in 2 separate directions, making a T-intersection. The Main Line continues over this road, following the many curves and bends Young Avenue features and turning slightly south after the Franke Avenue intersection, following the curved Avenue. The Twin Bridges Line veers north from the T-crossing, covering Riverside Avenue. It cuts the south-west corner of the 7th Street intersection after which it straightens out over pedestrian area between the 2 traffic flows. This is where, nearing the Paradise Avenue overpass, is built the 4th station (after which the line continues westbound). At the intersection where both under-passing lanes rise back at ground level, the tracks turn slightly left, partly over the grass area and cross over the south lane. The rails then cut through the block, stretching south between the buildings located to the east and the Twin Bridges Mall to the west. The auxiliary line finally re-emerges onto 5th Street, joining back with the main line. Both portions then meet over the 5th Street and Young Avenue intersection, in a T-shaped crossing. :Note: It is the auxiliary Twin Bridges Line that joins with the main line. The elevated railway continues down Young Avenue and heads south until the Hamilton Avenue junction, at which point the rails are re-accessible for the player. To the left of the barrier lies one of the El Train's 3 Super Jumps. The line heads south, past the Palm Bay Heights Junkyard, West Acres gas station and the West Acres Car Park. The layout follows the curves and altitude of Hamilton Avenue, which is why drivers on the tracks should expect slopes and curves along this portion. The railway finally turns left, partly over the building block on the east and straightens out on 1st Street. (at this bend players will observe a Super Jump ramp pointing south and a Billboard on the western-pointing ramp). The last 355 yards of the El train tracks are actually located in Harbor Town. This section leads players to the last station, stopping abruptly at the River (since the bridge is still under construction). The end of the tracks is marked by a Super Jump Ramp which gets players to the other side of the River. Stations The El train network has 4 stations along the main line, the Twin Bridges line features the 5th station. Resemblance The El Train could resemble several elevated train networks from past and present. It bears resemblance to the New York City El rail network, but it is unlikely that Criterion Games had that example in mind as this rail network is now unused and the elevated tracks have been torn down, replaced by safer, more discreet subway lines. The same can be said for the "El rail's" freight counterpart: The High Line, which was a rail network where the tracks went directly through buildings, enabling delivery directly to the receiver; the El Train in Paradise City does not bear these track features, so this example cannot be valid, aside from the fact that its rail network is still up and not been demolished. The last example from New York City that remains is the modern-day Subway, since certain sections of the mass transit system features overground and overhead portions of track. However, it is more likely that developers used the currently active Chicago "L" Train (pictured right) as inspiration for the Paradise City El Train: it is still functional and the track supports bear striking resemblance with the ones featured in the game. Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :During a race, the southern-most section of the El Train tracks over 1st Street can be used by players that are rushing for the Wildcats Baseball Stadium finish line. This can be done thanks to the ramps at street level that propel cars onto the tracks and an opening at the end of the straight section that lets players drop back down onto 1st Street. This is the only recommended portion for Race events. *Road Rage: :The track support pillars will are very useful for taking down rivals. Beginners should use caution however as this tactic may turn back on them if they happen to be rammed into the pillars. *Stunt Run: :This a highly recommended thoroughfare for Stunt Run events in Downtown Paradise. The many ramps and Billboards scattered along the tracks make the El-Train a good venue for pulling off high multiplier scores. *Marked Man: :The El-Train tracks are very much advisable during Marked Man events as rivals cannot access the tracks. See also *Paradise City Watercourses *Paradise City Railroad *Downtown Park *Big Surf Beach